r5centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Series Overview
This is a recap of the story thus far in the audio drama side stories of R5 Central. __TOC__ Beginnings (Pre-Series) By the year 5000, humanity has been locked in war with the Kingdom of Evil (Shortened down to "The Kingdom"). Led by Gestalt, the Kingdom has taken over about 70% of the earth, humans being forced to hide away. However, the forces of the E-Vanguard along with their bipedal combat mecha known as Tracers have managed to push the Kingdom back and slowly reclaim their home. After many consecutive victories, the Vanguard attempted to finally end the war in an attack on the Kingdom's base of operations. Codenamed "Operation Crusade", they launched their best Tracer squadrons against the Kingdom's forces at "No Man's Land". Both forces wiped each other out in the process, save for one pilot; Mike and his Cyber Assistant, Ai. Upon returning back to their base, they find that during the mission, Kingdom forces took the opportunity and attacked while the defenses were down. Before they could confirm the the deaths of their comrades, Mike and Ai were attacked by a survivng Kingdom Mach Titan. In the midst of the battle, the Jump Drive on board Mike's Tracer causes a power surge that shoots himself and Ai backwards in time. Settling down in the past, Ai managed to modify Mike's tracer, turning it into a powerful Super Robot. Named RaiGou, the two of them vow to return to the future and finish the fight once and for all. Arc 1: Advent of the Kingdom (Series 1-2) After an attempt by another Cyber Assistant to take over the show fails, Mike and Ai discover that Gestalt and his right hand, Saiba, have arrived in the 2000's....along with Jade, Mike's captured lover. Through a series of harsh conflicts, Mike and Ai clash with Saiba's custom Mecha Titans. During this time, Ai upgrades herself into her Trace Hybrid Custom form in an attempt to feel more real but keeps this secret from Mike. Saiba manages to discover the location of Mike's hideout and attacks, forcing Ai to reveal herself and in addition, activate the G-Parts; add-ons to RaiGou that allow it to turn into DaiRaiGou. Mike and Ai defeat Saiba and his Mecha Titan but in the aftermath, Ai is killed. Mike eventually comes face to face with Gestalt and learns that Jade is being used to power his mecha, the Armagod, as Gestalt lacks a soul. After a battle that sees the destruction of his hideout and the near defeat of DaiRaiGou, Mike destroys Gestalt...who then proceeds to latch onto DaiRaiGou and attempt to use it as a means to destroy the Earth in the present. In a last ditch effort to stop him, Mike self-destructs, taking Gestalt with him. One week later, Mike returns to the past but with fragmented memories about how he survived but learns that he is not only charged with defending the timeline from anymore alterations but is exiled with no chance of return..... Episodes *Episode 12: Christmas Spectacular *Episode 14: Comeback *Episode 28: Gamers Rage! A Message Stained By The Tears of Love! *Episode 29: Return! The Invincible Dream of Flames! *Episode 36: A Promise Transcending Time *Episode 37: Fall *Episode 38: Beyond The Time Arc 2: Future Memory (Series 2-4) Mike's moment of peace doesn't last for long as he is now hunted down by the Zodiac Corporation. Led by the mysterious Board and Bastion Solatere, they seek to get their hands on Mike's archives of future technology for their own personal gain. With Sylene, a mysterious new Cyber Assistant and the android maid, Mai on his side, Mike faces off against the Zodiac. However, this may prove difficult--Among their ranks is a revived and reprogrammed Ai! Along the way, the R-Vanguard (Mike's clever name for the R5 Crew) gains a new upgrade for DaiRaiGou in DaiRaiGou GranDelta (Autumn Blitz) and even joins forces with the legendary Captain S for a time. (Vox Gaiden) The conclusion of this arc has yet to be "de-classified" for the podcast. Episodes *Episode 40.5.2: At The Stroke of Midnight! The Decisive Battle! *Episode 44.5: The Eyes That Shatter Memories *Autumn Blitz - Part 1: Aerial Blitz *Autumn Blitz - Part 2: The Promise Made In Dreams *Episode 50.5: Open Your Eyes For The Next *Vox Gaiden - Part 1: Great Pinch! Defeat The Cardboard Destroyer *Colossal Epic Battle! *Vox Gaiden - Part 2: Great Clash! The Friendship Combo Breaker *Final 1 - Siren *Final 2 - Paradise Lost *Final 3 - Showdown *EX FINAL: Home Arc 3: Returns (Series 5-Current) It's been a few months since the resolution of the Zodiac conflict. Though the team is all back together, the aftermath has left an unspoken tension amongst the ranks; Mai spends most of her time off ship while Sylene is suddenly trying to spend more time with Mike. Meanwhile, all RaiDecker is rebuilt, Ai allows herself to become the ship's A.I., and Mike is granted DaiRaiGou Mark III. With the occasional risk of Kingdom survivors drifting through time, the R5 crew's job is far from over. Category:Audio Drama Category:Podcasts Category:Original Mecha